The Lion of Hogwarts
by Drakai
Summary: Naruto's mother, Kushina, was actually a witch from a wealthy clan of Curse-Breakers from Ireland. A fact Naruto finds out wen an old men with a big beard and strange dress sense whisks him there.
1. Chapter 1

A ten-year-old Naruto was walking slowly from the Academy, hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. He had been kicked out of the second class of the day again.

_Dammit._ He sighed. _At this rate I'll never become a ninja. I hate my life._

When he got to his tiny little apartment in the slums of the village he was very surprised to see a very big brown owl sitting on his table. The bird looked at him and gave off a 'hoot', beckoning him to come closer. As he did, he noticed a cream-white envelope with a very official-looking seal on it. Shrugging, he opened it up.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Conf. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Uzumaki,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Naruto read the letter over and over again, not believing what he saw there.

"Magic…" He muttered to himself, taking the second paper out of the envelope.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gauntlets (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllidia Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

_Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Naruto stared at the letters for a few moments before grabbing a pen and a nearby piece of paper. Writing his reply on it, he handed it to the big bird.

"Here. I don't…" The owl took the paper with its beak and flew out through the open window.

Three days later, for it took him three days to gather the courage, he was standing in the office of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, about to announce…

"I don't want to be a ninja anymore."

The Third Hokage's pipe fell out of his mouth and landed on the floor with a clang, breaking the silence that hung in the air after Naruto's statement.

"But Naruto… Why?" Sarutobi asked after a few moments.

"Because nobody will let me. In the last week I was thrown out of the class ten times. I hardly even bother going anymore."

"Yes, well, but…"

"Besides, I got this letter three days ago." He handed the letter from Hogwarts to the Hokage.

"Naruto, you can't possibly…"

"And I already sent a letter back, saying I accept."

"And how did you manage to do that?" Sarutobi couldn't help but ask.

"By owl."

"Naruto, are you…" The old man was cut off by a loud crack and a large puff of smoke, revealing another, even older, old man, wearing an almost-ridiculous looking sky-blue robe with matching pointy hat and half-moon glasses.

"Oh, hello there." The man said, ignoring the three swords that were pointed to him the moment he appeared. "I am Albus Dumbledore, the…"

"You're the Headmaster of the school!" Naruto said, with stars in his eyes. Dumbledore smiled at the blond.

"And I take it you're young Naruto." Naruto nodded his head rapidly.

"See, old man, it is real." The wizard chuckled.

"Be that as it may, Naruto, I can't allow you to attend." Sarutobi said with a stern voice. The Headmaster frowned slightly, and, never losing his small smile, put a hand on the young blonde's shoulder and spoke up.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. His name was written down in the school's books from his birth, just like his mother Kushina." Sarutobi cringed at that, while Naruto's eyes shot from the floor to Dumbledore.

"My mom's name was Kushina?" The old man looked at Sarutobi disapprovingly from over his glasses, making the Hokage squirm involuntarily in his chair.

"You told him nothing of his parents?" His tone could hardly be called friendly anymore.

"Well, I…" Dumbledore ignored the man and got down on his knees, putting both his hands on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes, Naruto, your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, one of the finest and most talented students Hogwarts has ever had, and your father was…"

"Wait just one moment!"

"That man." Dumbledore pointed to one of the pictures on the wall. "Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. They both died the day you were born sealing…'

"That is an S-Class village…"

"The Kyuubi no Yoko inside of you. But I know for a fact that they both loved you very much." Dumbledore added, seeing the down cased look on Naruto's face.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"Your mother was one of my best students, and she stayed in touch after she finished school. I have numerous letters in my possession several pages long in which she gushed, I believe the appropriate term is, over you and how happy she was to be a mother." Dumbledore smiled at the few tears that fell from the boy's eyes.

"You lied to me!" The boy turned to the Sandaime with a cute murderous look on his face. "All these years you…" He trailed off, inhaling deeply. "You're lucky I'm going now, or I'd've done something drastic."

"You will, however, need to return here during the three months of summer holiday. Well, either here or your mansion in Northern Ireland." Dumbledore added.

"Yeah, I… Mansion?"

"Your mother's former residence, which she entrusted to her house elf. And a rather sizeable account at Gringotts."

"House elf? Gringotts?"

"You'll see. We have to go now, I also have a Muggleborn young girl who will be attending Hogwarts to help. Non-magic folk." He elaborated, seeing Naruto's look. "Her parents are both ordinary people, so she won't know what to do. Come." He took Naruto's hand and looked to Sarutobi.

"I'm very sorry, Naruto." He sighed, looking at the young boy, who turned his back to him. "I hope you will come back during the summer."

"I'll think about it." Naruto said as he and Dumbledore walked out the door.

"Should we follow, sir?" A cat-masked Anbu asked.

"No Cat, leave them be. Call the Council."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Dumbledore walked out on the street.

"What now Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Naruto, I must ask you to refer to myself and the other teachers you meet as 'professor'."

"Sorry Professor. Now what?"

"We call the bus." Dumbledore raised his wand in the air.

"What's a…" A three-story, purple, metal monstrosity appeared with a bang, startling nearby civilians and ninja. A tall, lanky teen with lots of pimples on his face stepped out and started reading from a piece of paper.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. I am Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor for…" He trailed off, seeing Professor Dumbledore standing there with a blond kid. "Blimey, Prof. Dumbledore."

"Good day, Stan. May we come in?"

"Oh, of course, Prof. Where to?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, please. As quickly as possible." Dumbledore paid the man in some silver and gold coins and led Naruto to two empty seats. "You may want to hold on to something."

"Ern, Dumbledore's here. Step on it. Leaky Cauldron." The bus shot off very quickly, making all the chairs in it lean back.

"Not all wizards like this particular mode of transportation for this very reason." Dumbledore explained, hanging on to a rope coming from the ceiling. "But it's a good way to get around when nothing else is available."


	2. Chapter 2

About ten minutes after the two got on the Knight Bus, and after it came to a halt and Stan yelled out their location, Naruto and Dumbledore, along with a wizard and two witches in what was, according to the Professor, Muggle clothing, climbed off. Naruto looked around. They were in a busy street with brand-new shops all around and one run-down place just in front of him.

"How come nobody saw that?" He asked his guide, motioning to the mass of completely oblivious people.

"The Bus is enchanted so Muggles can't see it. And so is" He motioned to the run-down dump. "The Leaky Cauldron. The entrance to Diagon Alley."

"That old dump?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"Indeed, it _has _seen better days." Dumbledore chuckled. "But it's the inside that counts."

"I suppose."

When the two entered the old pub Naruto found it was indeed a lot better than the outside. The barman waved at Dumbledore.

"G'day Professor. Fancy a shot of our finest firewhiskey?" The bald man grinned.

"Perhaps later. Naruto, this is Tom, the owner and barman of the Leaky Cauldron."

"Pleasure." The man nodded, wiping a glass.

"Likewise."

"Now, we just need to find the Grangers." Dumbledore rubbed his long beard, scanning the insides of the pub.

"Ten ryo says that's them." Naruto motioned to two adults who were nervously standing in front of the bar and a girl his age with long, curly brown hair and slightly large front teeth watching the insides of the pub with interest.

"No thank you. I've learned my lesson as to betting against an Uzumaki." Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

"There's a story behind that." Naruto said as the two approached the family.

"There's a story behind everything, Naruto, remember that. But I'll tell you some other time. Good day." The three turned to him. "Am I correct to assume that you are the Granger family?" The man nodded. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and this is Naruto Uzumaki, another new student."

"Hey there." Naruto waved at the girl, who blushed a little and waved back.

"I'm Hermione." She said.

"I will guide you today as you buy all the necessary school items." Dumbledore continued, leading them to the backyard. "Now, Naruto and Hermione, pay attention to what I am doing. You will have to do this on your own one day." He took out his wand and tapped a green brick on the wall, which opened to reveal a long alleyway with all kinds of wondrous shops on either side of it and a tall, white marble building at the far end, which Dumbledore led them to. "First stop, Gringotts Wizarding Bank. You will be able to exchange your Muggle money in there while Naruto and I take some from his vault. Now, now." He pulled Naruto back from the dark, dank alley on the left side of the bank. "That is Knockturn Alley, the palace where the… seedier side of magic resides. It is also a very dangerous place, and I would advise you both to steer clear of it." Both Naruto and Hermione nodded.

"What the…?" Naruto muttered as he and the Grangers watched curiously the small things that were on either side of the door to the bank.

"Goblins." Dumbledore clarified. "Don't worry, they're far more interested in money that anything else." He led them into a white marble room with a high ceiling and marble counters with more of those goblins on them. "Welcome to Gringotts, the safest place in Britain. Well, apart from Hogwarts." Dumbledore added with a small chuckle as his eyes twinkled. "Ah, that one is free." He led them to one of the goblins. "Good day."

"Professor Dumbledore." The goblin nodded.

"Mr. Naruto Uzumaki wishes to make a withdrawal." Dumbledore said.

"Hm." The goblin studied Naruto for a few moments. "Would Mr. Uzumaki like to visit his vault personally?" Dumbledore looked to Naruto.

"No need." The boy said, getting a nod from the goblin, who signaled one of the younger ones to the side. "But I would like to know how much money I have."

"The status of the Uzumaki family vault is currently 752 million Galleons, 587 million Sickles and 492 million Knuts."

"Is that a lot?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed." The goblin clarified. "The Uzumaki vault is one of the oldest and most guarded vaults in Gringotts. Your family is very well known, very old and very, very rich. In fact, your mother's uncle was one of the beast Curse-breakers this bank has ever had, until his tragic death on the job."

"What's a Curse-breaker?"

"They bring treasure to the bank from ancient tombs, burial sites and so forth." The younger goblin came back and handed a big bag to the older one. "There are 200 galleons, 150 Sickles and 100 Knuts in here. Is there anything else?"

"Is there some way for me to carry all that?" Naruto asked wide eyed.

"We have two bas of holding. A standard one, and one that automatically separates the coins for easier handling. The advanced one costs 7 Galleons and 5 Sickles, while the other one is 5 Galleons and 2 Sickles."

"The advanced one, please." The goblin nodded and took out seven golden coins and five silver one, putting them to the side, before taking a small, brown bag and dumping the rest of the money in it. "Here you go, have a nice day." The goblin handed the bag to Naruto, who thanked him.

"These people would also like to exchange some Muggle money." Dumbledore motioned to the two adults. The goblin nodded and Mr. Granger stood forth, taking out his wallet. Naruto noticed that the goblin was far less pleasant with them than he was with him.

"I'm certain you've noticed." Dumbledore whispered to him. "But goblins have very little respect for humans in general. But many members of your family were very, very good Curse-breakers, and goblins respect that kind of thing."

"I didn't know you were rich, Naruto." Hermione said as her new friend put the bag on the hip of his orange jumpsuit after the whispered conversation with the Headmaster.

"Neither did I." Naruto answered. "I didn't know my family was so old, either. Both my parents died when I was born."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Hermione gasped, hugging the blond.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled with a small blush.

"Remember, 29 Knuts make a Sickle, and 17 Sickles a Galleon." Dumbledore said as the five exited the bank. "Why don't you two go and by your wands, hm? We'll meet you at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." The two kids nodded and ran off when Hermione took the money from her parents.

"Wand, wands, wands…" Naruto scanned the shops.

"That one." Hermione pointed to one, her cheeks red from Naruto holding her hand.

The shop she pointed to was old and dusty, with the words 'Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382. B.C.' inscribed with peeling, golden letters.

"Hello." Naruto called when the two entered. "Anybody here?"

"Can I help you?" An old man walked out from behind the many shelves filled with small, narrow boxes. "I am Olivander." He looked at Naruto for a moment. "Are you an Uzumaki, by chance?" He asked, out of the blue.

"Um, yeah. I'm Naruto, and this is Hermione Granger." The girl waved at Olivander, who nodded in greeting.

"Redwood with firedrake heartstring, eleven inches, with a fiery temper." Olivander said.

"Um, sorry?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr. Uzumaki. That one was your mother's. Now, let us begin." He approached Naruto with a measuring tape. "Which is your wand hand, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Say what now?"

"Your dominant hand. Your writing hand."

"Right." Olivander's tape jumped from his hand and charged at Naruto, measuring a few things Naruto wasn't sure about, before jumping to Hermione.

"And you Miss?"

"Same." Olivander vanished behind the boxes, coming back moments later with one. "Cherry wood with unicorn tail string, nine inches. Nice and flexible" He handed the wand to Naruto. "Go on, give it a wave." Naruto waved the wand around. Nothing happened. "Maybe not." Olivander put the wand to the side and went back to the boxes. "Here we go. Chestnut and phoenix feather, ten inches. Good for support charms." The wand reacted violently, blowing up the door as soon as Naruto waved it.

"Sorry about the door Sir." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"No matter." Olivander waved it off, sounding almost giddy. "A tough customer, eh? Let's see… Ah, I got it!" He went to the back, coming out with a white box. "Grey ash wood and ice dragon spinal string, fifteen inches. One of the oldest wands here. Very picky. And very, very powerful." The wand was grey, with a lion head engraved on the handle and vine-like engravings on the body. Naruto gave it a wave and white sparks shot out of it. "Heh, there we go. Your turn now Miss."

A couple of minutes later the two kids exited Olivander's shop with their two wands, arm holsters under their sleeves and two wand maintenance kits, twenty Galleons lighter in total.

They met up with the grown-ups at the tailors, getting their school robes, and a few everyday ones in Naruto's case, which he already replaced for the now-discarded orange jumpsuit. Next stop was the trunk store, and, while Hermione got a standard wooden one for school, another trunk caught Naruto's eye. It was bigger than the wooden ones, made from metal, and had seven locks in a row, one next to the other.

"Ah, I see our seven-lock trunk caught your eye, Sir." The shopkeeper said. "And a very fine choice, I might add. The best in our shop. Only fifteen Galleons."

"I'll take it." Naruto said, after getting a nod from Dumbledore.

They had then bought a set of brass scales each, as well as a nice telescope, and vials, glass for Hermione and crystal for Naruto, all the ingredients they would need, cauldrons and a clay pot full of silver powder Dumbledore assured Naruto he'd need for his house. Then they came to the bookstore. Both children had bought their required school books, and then turned to the other shelves. But, while Hermione had bought some twenty or so various tomes, Dumbledore stopped Naruto.

"I assure you, you have most, if not all, of these other books in your library already. And if you find yourself lacking something, just send an owl."

"Yes, we have a very good mail delivery system." The shopkeeper, who had been listening in on the conversation, said. "Just write a full list of books you would like for us to send, with your full name at the bottom. The money will be withdrawn from your Gringotts vault. It would also help if you added your family seal, if you have one. Alternatively, you can enclose the money in the letter. All the books will be smaller so your owl can manage, and will enlarge to normal size in contact with wood."

"Well, I believe that's everything." Dumbledore hmmed to himself when they got out of the bookstore. "Unless you two would like to wander around some more?"

Naruto and Hermione nodded quickly and, after a few moments that took the girl's parents to agree, ran off, holding hands.

"And remember, stay out of Knockturn Alley." He called after them. "You know, I believe those two will be wonderful friends at Hogwarts." He mused out loud, getting two nods from Hermione's parents. "Now, step this way please, and I'll inform you of everything you'll need to know."

This time around Hermione was the one who was dragging Naruto, taking him to the only shop the two hadn't visited. Magical Menagerie.

"Oh look at him. Isn't he cute?" She motioned to a small kitten. "I just glanced at him when we walked past here. Isn't he just precious?" Naruto took a good look at the cat. It was very large for its age, with dull rusty colored fur and crooked legs, its head a little flattened.

"Um, I guess so." He shrugged.

"It's too bad my birthday isn't for another two months." She looked down a bit before Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Come on." He dragged her in the shop.

"Good day, dearies. How can I help you?" The proprietor, a middle-aged witch, spoke from behind the counter, a little louder due to all the ruckus in the shop.

"That orange kitten in the window." Naruto said. "And I guess anything she'd need to take care of it." The woman got the kitten and put it in a big wicker basket, along with some food, brushes and toys. Hermione flew into Naruto's arms and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Happy early birthday, Hermione." He smiled, blushing fiercely.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Is there anything else you need?" The woman broke them up with a small smile on her face.

"No, I don't… Wait." Naruto's eyes stopped on a pure white bird with a silver beak and talons that stood in the corner, watching them. When Naruto approached, he could see tiny silver tracings on the tips of the bird's feathers.

"Ah, that's a Sky Hawk. It's the first one I've ever had, they're so rare. She's very loyal, and very smart. If she likes you, that is."

Naruto slowly inched closer to the bird and stuck his hand out to it.

"Hey there, girl." The hawk studied him for a moment before flying up from her perch and landing gently on his shoulder, nipping his hand lightly in greeting. "I'll take her." He exclaimed with a big smile.

"Hermione, what is that?" Hermione's mother asked her when the two kids met up with the adults in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"It's my new kitty, Crookshanks." The girl said happily.

"And where did your new kitty come from?" Her father joined in.

"Naruto bought it for my birthday." She blushed, pointing to the blond that was talking with Dumbledore to the side.

"A Sky Hawk? Mu, I haven't seen one of those in a long time." The old man petted the white bird perched on Naruto's shoulder. "You gained an invaluable ally today."

"Yeah, I like her a lot. I know she's not exactly an owl…"

"She's close enough." Dumbledore waved his concerns off with a small smile.

"I'm gonna call her Azayaka (*Jap. for vivid, brilliant*)." The bird squawked in approval.

"I see she likes the name."

After walking with the Grangers back to the Leaky Cauldron, but not before getting some ice-cream, of course, and saying goodbye, during which Naruto got another kiss on the cheek, the old Headmaster waved his wand and Naruto's luggage and Azayaka disappeared.

"Don't worry, I just sent them to your room." He grasped Naruto's shoulder tightly. "Well, let's go see your mansion." With a crack, the two disappeared.

**I initial wrote the first two chapters as one, but decided to split them, so you people wouldn't expect the same length again.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, here we are." Dumbledore and Naruto appeared in front of a large, four-story manor in the middle of a big yard. Suddenly there was another loud crack and a small grey creature with a big grin on its face appeared in front of Naruto.

"Hello." It said in a high, feminine voice.

"Um, hello." Naruto said, eyeing the creature.

"Ah, perfect timing." Dumbledore mused. "Naruto, this is your house elf, Liana. You can think of her as your maid. She was the one looking after your house after your mother moved."

"Yes, Mistress Kushina said to take care of her house until her little Naruto comes." The house elf nodded happily, straightening the long black and white sundress she was wearing. Well, it was as long as she was tall. "Are you Mistress Kushina's little Naruto?" She asked the blond.

"Just Naruto." He smiled a little.

"Liana is very happy to have an Uzumaki back in the house."

"Well, it's getting very late." Dumbledore said. Naruto looked up at the sky, seeing the sun about to set. "And I have to be going. I trust Liana can show you around. Oh, and when you want to get to the train, just use the Floo Powder." He tipped his pointy hat and disappeared.

"Come on Master." The little house elf started dragging Naruto towards the house.

After a short tour consisting of a living room with a very tall fireplace, kitchen and big dining room on the first floor, a lounge, game room and music room on the second, four bedrooms with attached bathrooms on the third, where he put the robes in the closet and Azayaka's perch by his bed, and a very big library/trophy room that covered the entire final floor, Naruto was now sitting on the soft, velvety cushion of a chair in front of the fireplace in the library, looking at Liana, who was now fidgeting with her dress.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Now that Master Naruto is here, will Liana have to give up her nice dresses?" She asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, what? Why would you say that?"

"When a family gives their house elf clothes it means they don't want it anymore. Liana likes her dresses, but she likes working for the Uzumakis more."

"Of course you can keep them." Naruto smiled at her. "Liana, how much are you paid?"

"House elves usually don't get paid, but Mistress Kushina insisted Liana get one gold Galleon a week and one free day a month."

"That's not much, is it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I can give you more if you want."

"No, no, no." The elf shook her head, her long ears flaying around. "Mistress offered Liana seven golden Galleons a week and every weekend free, but Liana wouldn't know what to do with all that. She's happy with what she has." Naruto nodded.

"Sure. Now, I'm gonna spend the rest of the day here, reading a few books."

"Would Master like some tea?"

"Yeah, sure." Naruto's stomach growled loudly. "On second thought, dinner sounds much better." The house elf bowed and disappeared.

Two months later, which Naruto spent in the library, reading everything he could on the Wizarding world, as well as the few scrolls of ninja techniques he found there, including the Tree and Water Walking exercises, Naruto stood in front of his large fireplace in the downstairs living room. The clay container Dumbledore told him to buy was now sitting on top of it.

"Remember Master, throw a handful of the glittery powder into the fire, step in and yell out your destination clearly." Naruto watched the flickering flames warily.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Definitely Master." The house elf nodded her head quickly.

"Ok then." Naruto threw the silvery powder into the fire, which momentarily turned green. He somehow put the trunk inside and, with Azayaka on his shoulder, stepped inside the fire. Noticing they weren't hot at all, rather ticklish actually, he turned to his house elf.

"If you need anything at the school just call Master." Liana told him, smiling.

"Ok. Bye now. Platform 9 ¾!" He yelled out, disappearing.

"Bye bye." The house elf waved at the fire, before scampering off to find something to clean.


	4. Chapter 4

In a burst of green flames the swirling images of living rooms gave way to an open platform with a huge contraption made of black and red metal. Naruto stared at the thing for a moment, smoothing the school uniform he had changed into before coming. He brought his bird and trunk from the fireplace.

"Naruto!" Hermione's form appeared from the smoke as she pushed through the crowd with a trolley that held her own trunk and cat next to her. She gave him a small hug.

"Hello 'Mione." She blushed and giggled at the nickname. "How've you been?"

"Just fine. I've been reading up on magic."

"Me too. I hardly left my library."

"Library?" Her eyes lit up for a moment. Naruto gave a small chuckle as she blushed. "Shall we get a set?"

"Er, sure." Naruto looked at the contraption uneasily. "What the hell is it?"

"A train, silly. Even wizards know about trains."

"Not where I'm from."

Since it was more than half an hour to departure the train was half empty, so finding seats of their own was rather easy. Naruto put Hermione's wooden trunk in the overhead ramp before lifting his much heavier metal one with e hand and putting it up as well.

"Isn't that heavy?" She asked, letting Crookshanks out of his travel bag. "Not really." He looked at it with a shrug. "Just cumbersome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent the first couple of hours of the train ride just talking and getting to know each other better while Crookshanks was trying to play with Azayaka, swinging is paws at the bird's tail feathers. Azayaka just ignored the cat.

The door opened to a chubby bot with black hair and a worries expression on his face. "Excuse me, have you seen Trevor?"

"Huh?" Naruto raised an incredulous eyebrow. "What're you on about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Neville Longbottom."

"And mine is Hermione Granger, and this is Naruto Uzumaki." The blond gave a small wave.

"Nice to meet you. Trevor is my pet frog. Have you seen him?" Naruto looked at the boy and pointed outside. A croak was heard.

"That would be a _toad_." Another croak.

"Trevor!" Neville almost leapt at the toad, which just croaked and jumped towards the back of the car. "Trevor wait!" Neville ran after him.

"Strange guy." Hermione shook her head with a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By nightfall, and after Naruto was banished out so Hermione could dress in her school robes, they had arrived at a village called Hogsmeade. Instructed to leave their luggage and pets on the train, which caused Azayaka to ruffle her feathers in indignation but stay on her perch, they walked out on the platform, seeing an extremely, _extremely _tall bearded man with a lantern in his hand calling out first year students. A black haired kid with round glasses that were obviously broken and another, taller redhead were the first to approach. The black haired boy greeted the giant.

"I feel like I should know that guy." Naruto muttered before shrugging, he and Hermione following the giant man.

The children rounded a corner and went down some stairs to a dark lake. On the other side of the lake was a large castle lit by hundreds of torches. Awed and excited murmurs were head through the group.

"Hogwarts." Naruto stared at the castle in wonder. "I've read descriptions, but I never imagined it quite like this." Hermione nodded.

"It _is _a sight, but nothing to get too excited about." A snobbish voice came from behind them. The two friends turned to see three boys, the smaller one with whitish-blond hair, nowhere near Naruto's own golden color, in the middle flanked by two equally tall, equally muscle-bound and equally stupid-looking boys. "Draco Malfoy." The blond introduced himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto greeted suspiciously.

"Hermione Granger.

"So tell me, what house do you expect to be sorted into? I myself am quite sure I will be in Slytherin, like my father and his father before me." Naruto and Hermione shared a look.

"I hope I don't get into Slytherin. I hate snakes." Naruto muttered. "There's really only one house that interests me. Gryffindor." He elaborated at the confused looks he got.

"I hope to be in Gryffindor as well." Hermione added. The two had talked about the houses on the train.

"Gryffindor?" Malfoy parroted confusedly. "You're joking. Surely you must be Purebloods."

"No, I think my father might have technically been considered a Muggle. My mother went to Gryffindor." Malfoy's face morphed into a semi-scowl, but he turned to Hermione.

"And you? You're far too cute not to be a Pureblood."

"No, actually both my parents are Muggles." She wasn't sure whether to be complemented or insulted by the words, so she chose the latter.

Draco Malfoy's face was now in a full scowl, almost as if venom was seeping from his mouth. "And you two dare to talk back to me? I could have you imprisoned for this."

"Is that right?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Silence, Half-blood." Naruto snorted. "When my father hears about this…" Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to the lake, tugging Naruto's arm. "How dare you turn your back on me you filth little Mud-blood!"

Hermione froze mid-step, her eyes moistening a bit. Some of the nearby kids that were listening in on the conversation gasped in shock/ All eyes were n them now.

Naruto clenched his right hand, the one in Hermione's grasp, narrowing his now-steely-blue eyes in fury. In one moment he disappeared from Hermione's side an appeared in front of Malfoy, his movement only slightly followed by the giant's beady black eyes, his fist imbedded in the other blonde's stomach. Malfoy grunted and gave out a dry cough, falling to his knees and clutching his stomach.

"Don't talk to her again." Naruto whispered coldly tot the downed boy. "Don't even approach her. If she gets even the least bit weary by your presence I _ will _come back and finish the job."

"All right yeh two, break it up." The giant spoke up above the scared mutters of the crowd. Naruto ignored the looks he was getting and walked to Hermione, pulling her in a hug. The smile on her face was hidden by his shoulder as he gently stroked her back. "On the boats, we're late as it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're late, Hagrid." And old woman in witch robes and glasses greeted the children at the main doorway after an uneventful ride.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall, ran into a wee… problem, I did." The giant muttered, throwing a glance at Naruto, who was still standing arm-in-arm next to Hermione, and Malfoy, who was glaring at the blond.

"Come." The professor sighed. "The ceremony has almost started. We're waiting on you." She led them to a big door in the main hall. "You are about to be sorted into the school houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, so do show some dignity. Straighten up!" Neville nervously straightened his back at the harsh words. The old witch opened the large doors and led the eleven-year-olds into a very large room. There were eight giant tables in it, packed with students of various ages and colors, two each of red, yellow, blue and green, with a big raised one at the end, occupied by what Naruto assumed were the school's professors. Dumbledore was there, and he gave a small wink to the blond.

Naruto turned his eyes to the ceiling, which mimicked the outside sky. "It's enchanted to look like that." Hermione muttered beside him, earning a hum of approval. "I read about it."

"In _Hogwarts: A History_." Naruto cut her off. "I know, I read the book too." She smiled at him.

The old professor led them to the center of the hall, to a small three-legged stool with a beat up old hat on it. The kids were surprised when a line above the rim opened up and the hat started to sing.

When the song was over, the old witch stepped next to the stool with a roll of parchment in her hands. "When I call your name you will sit on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on your head. Abbot, Hannah." It took the hat a few moments to yell out "Hufflepuff!". The tables belonging to the yellow house exploded in applause, and the professor called the next name.

"Granger, Hermione." The bushy-haired girl looked at the hat nervously but, after a reassuring smile from her blond friend, walked up and was sorted into the scarlet house, Gryffindor.

"Potter, Harry." The whole hall quieted down as everybody looked at the black-haired boy intently. On the teachers' table Dumbledore looked interested, while a pale professor with greasy black hair sneered.

The hat took a long time with the bespectacled kid, muttering to itself quietly. Finally, after at least fifteen minutes as the red headed boy next to Naruto looked half-scared and half-anxious, the hat yelled out Potter's house: "Gryffindor!"

There were only a few names left now, and, after two more kids, it was finally Naruto's turn. "Uzumaki, Naruto."

Few of the students recognized the name, most of them from the 6th and 7th year, although he did see a pair of twins that looked like the tall redhead jerk at the name.

"Well, what do we have here?" And old, somewhat raspy voice came from around him when he put the ratty hat on. "I am not ratty." The hat mumbled in annoyance, making Naruto grin. "An Uzumaki, eh?" The hat continued. "And the last one, it seems. I knew your family quite well."

"Huh?" Naruto muttered.

"You don't know a whole lot about your family, but I will tell you this: you are the direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor!" The last name was yelled out, getting a large applause from the table and an amused grin from the Headmaster.


End file.
